<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine &amp; My King by akaashisramen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280357">Sunshine &amp; My King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisramen/pseuds/akaashisramen'>akaashisramen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>texting 101 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisramen/pseuds/akaashisramen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kagehina text messages</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>texting 101 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>sunshine boy has messaged my king</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: you look so sexy~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: milk just went through my nose </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: you really turn me on</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: oh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: blow my mind </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: every time i </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: see</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: see what boke?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: your face🥰</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: tsk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: i like you and your face too 🥰</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: 😍😍😍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sunshine boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>my king has messaged sunshine boy </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: boke </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: we're in class?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: do you want milk </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: yes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: im going to marry you </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: 🥰❣ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my king: ill have milk for you at lunch &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sunshine boy: bakageyama thank u</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: what happened in class </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: why are you asking me </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: we're in the same class?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: bold of you to assume i was paying attention </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: you weren't?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: no why?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: you were looking at the board so I thought you were </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: how do you know i was staring at the board</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: because I was staring at you all class,,,,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: bakageyama...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: you know kageyama </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: im jealous of you </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: what why?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: your boyfriend is so much cuter than mine </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: oh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: wait </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: ........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: wait a second </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: youre my boyfriend </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: BOKE COME BACK HERE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my king: you know hinata </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: im jealous of you </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: what?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: your boyfriend is so much taller than mine </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: ......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: wait </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: you really gonna disrespect me like that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: bakageyama </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: ANSWER ME</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm avoiding writing a Spanish essay 😪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my king: why weren't you at practice </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: gomen gomen, I was running to the store 🙃🙃</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: for what?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: milk bc the vending machines are out for your lunch </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke 🥺</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: yes?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: nothing &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: okie see you soon  :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My king: boke </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: babe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: b</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: a</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: b</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king:e</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: b</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: k</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: e</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: hinata</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: shoyo </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: omg what Kageyama </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: i miss tossing to you,,,,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I’m studying rn, come over and we can practice?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: okay :) be over soon &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: BAKAGEYAMA </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: BAKAGEYAMA </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: what?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: guess what </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: what??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: i swear to god if you say chicken butt</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: chicekn buT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: ..........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: no but really </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: my birthday is coming up </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: oh yeah? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: unlimited tosses then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: 🥰</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. short chapter oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: you know </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: youre really cute when you're mad</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: im always mad ????</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: ......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: oh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: awe babe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: 🥰</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: kageyama attitude </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: asahi feelings </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: ??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: you know like Kanye attitude with drake feelings.  its just your attitude with asahi-chan feelings </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: and?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: idk its been a minute since we've texted i missed you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: ill come over </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: bring meat buns??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: okay ❤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunshine boy: yEs thank you!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: kags</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: hm?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: you flatter than a cracker </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: have you seen my ass,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: eoxbejjxjejfjx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: *nose bleed*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: yes, yes I have </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: dont compare me to oikawa again thx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: fUck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: kags i had the best birthday thank you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: of course you deserve unlimited tosses on your birthday. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: what do you want for your birthday?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: us playing volleyball then some milk and cuddles</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I can provide that! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke I hope you would</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: maybe, maybe not!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: .......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my king: BOKE COME BACK HERE </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: w h y</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: we weren't finished talking </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I know but I promised to see senpais before lunch was over </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: 😑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: gomen gomen bakageyama! I'll be back soon </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: you better. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: say when you go to a different college will we still be together?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: why are you asking that boke?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: because with you im invincible </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: idk what ill do without you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke.... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: i will do my best to stay by your side no matter what </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: okay 🥺</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have finished this part of the texting series, im curious what you all want to see for next series:</p><p>1. first year group chat </p><p>2. pretty setter squad </p><p>3. bokuakakuroken </p><p>lmk :) ill probably do all of them eventually but which one first !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunshine boy: if I could write you a song </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: to make you fall in love </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I would already have you up under my arms </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: boke I think you're confused </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: youre not the top</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I used up all my tricks </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I hope that you like this </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: WAIT WHAT </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: wut </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: I was trying to sing to you and you say I'm not a top thats rude tobio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my king: im a rude person </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunshine boy: not all the time 🥺</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy chaos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>